Twilight 25 : Round 3
by Miss Lunatik
Summary: Drabbles écrit pour Round Three of The Twlight 25. Couples habituels. / Traduction de la FF de ms-ambrosia
1. Disclamer

DISCLAMER

Bonjour tout le monde. Me voici repartie pour une nouvelle fanfiction. Le titre est : _Twilight 25 : Round Tree_ écrit par _ms-ambrosia_. Ce sont de petits drabbles avec couples habituels. J'essaierai de poster un chapitre à tous les 1 à 2 jours.

Le rating ainsi que les personnages mis en scène seront annoncés à chaque début de chapitre.

Voici le lien original de cette FF : http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6019450/1/Twilight_25_Round_Three

Bonne lecture!


	2. Edward

Appariement : Edward/Bella

Rating : T

* * *

Tic tac.

Boum boum.

Tic tac.

Boum… boum.

Edward était assis, complètement immobile. Il écoutait les secondes s'égrener en les comptant silencieusement. Il regarda autour de lui, notant le vieux globe terrestre qui trônait dans un coin, les pages jaunis des livres poussiéreux et le sablier debout sur une étagère, qui le raillait presque.

Il se leva pour le retourner, essayant de compter les grains de sable qui tombaient. Mais ils se déplaçaient trop rapidement, même pour la vue d'un vampire.

Tic tac.

Boum.

Il tendit l'oreille attentivement. Alice avait dit que ce serait bientôt. Il avait hâte de voir les yeux cramoisis de l'amour de son existence.


	3. Jacob

Appariement : Jacob

Rating : T

* * *

Jacob hésita à l'extérieur du magasin de vin et spiritueux, un établissement ombragé à la périphérie de la ville, près d'où Bella a déjà été attaqué.

_Bella._

Juste son nom était comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, un couteau lui tordant la chair. Aujourd'hui, malgré le fait qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, elle avait épousé quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas n'importe qui, mais un vampire. _Un sale monstre assoiffé de sang._

Jacob n'était pas assez vieux pour acheter de l'alcool, mais avec sa grande taille et son allure menaçante, il doutait que quiconque se donnerait la peine de se poser la question. La cloche au dessus de la porte tinta lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur.


	4. Leah

Appariement : Leah

Rating : T

* * *

Elle écrasa l'invitation dans main, brisant le papier immaculé. C'était une magnifique journée avec une légère brise venant de la plage. Les gens avaient revêtus des vêtements d'été, ils souriaient et riaient en famille et entre amis.

_Pas Leah Clearwater._

Elle portait sa robe – préférée – rouge qui était lacée dans son dos et qui semblait dire baiser-moi. Ses jarretières étaient visibles lorsqu'elle marchait. Sa mère l'avait réprimandé en lui disant que son père serait mort de honte, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

C'était peut-être le jour du mariage de Sam et Emily, mais elle était certaine d'être le centre d'attention.


	5. Laurent

Appariement : Laurent

Rating : T

* * *

Il l'a vit dans le froid, frissonnante et seule. Elle était juste là, attendant que le train passe, inconsciente du danger qui se tenait à proximité tandis qu'elle restait debout dans la slush et dans la neige. Son odeur était appétissante.

Laurent était sur la route de Denali, intrigué par ce clan de vampires, qui survivaient grâce au sang animal. Une petite collation ne lui ferait pas de mal. Une dernière humaine pour étancher sa soif.

Elle semblait avoir tellement froid dans ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas appropriés pour les conditions météorologiques. Les dents de Laurent trouvèrent refuge dans son cou tandis que ses cris furent noyés par le passage du train.


	6. Bella

Appariement : Bella

Rating : T

* * *

Bella retira le minuscule paquet du tiroir, inhalant l'odeur de l'encre et du papier ancien. Elle prit place près de la fenêtre et retira délicatement le ruban qui retenait les lettres et les cartes postales, une partie d'une époque depuis longtemps oubliée. Elle préférait les lettre, écrite à la hâte par sa mère, un rappel de son passé – de la vie qu'elle avait laissée derrière.

En les rattachant pour les ranger encore une fois, elle surprit son reflet dans le miroir. Le visage figé d'une adolescente l'a regardait. Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait aimées dans son ancienne vie étaient maintenant parties.


	7. Carlisle

Appariement : Carlisle

Rating : T

* * *

Carlisle entra dans son bureau en regardant les reliques de son passées qui étaient suspendues sur les murs. Il y avait tellement de choses. Des peintures de la période qu'il avait passé avec les Volturi, des clichés en noirs et blancs, des photos prises avec une des premières caméras couleur et des images numériques qu'il avait imprimé à partir de son ordinateur et mis dans des cadres. Le temps avait passé si rapidement, même s'il était resté le même.

Il monta dans l'échelle et dépoussiéra les livres qui étaient sur les étagères supérieures. Il sourit en regardant les premières éditions. Il prit les _Hauts de Hurlevent_, un livre qu'il voulait offrir à sa nouvelle belle-fille


	8. Riley

Appariement : Riley

Rating : T

* * *

En marchant à travers le campus désert, après avoir passé la soirée à la bibliothèque, Riley tira sur son sac à bandoulière, redoutant la longue marche jusqu'à chez lui. Le ciel était sombre et nuageux, et la pluie menaçait de tomber. Les lampadaires éclairaient son chemin; le trottoir semblait s'étendre sur des kilomètres.

Quelque chose sur sa gauche bougea et l'effraya, mais tout ce qu'il vit, c'était un flash rouge. Craintif, il commença à marcher plus rapidement. Son corps frappa le ciment dans un bruit sourd avant que quelque chose ne l'attrape par les bras pour l'entraîner hors de la lumière. Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la noirceur tandis que son corps se mit à brûler.


	9. Angela & Ben

Appariement : Angela/Ben

Rating : T

* * *

Angela rigolait tandis que Ben la serrait dans ses bras, tout en dansant sous les lumières qu'il avait accrochées dans sa chambre d'étudiant. C'était leur premier anniversaire, une occasion qu'ils avaient célébrée avec du vin bon marché et une pizza. Angela n'avait pas l'habitude de boire, et le vin lui avait monté à la tête, la laissant avec un sentiment de légèreté et heureuse.

Grandir en tant que fille de pasteur lui avait appris certaines choses, mais ce soir, elle envisageait d'abandonner l'un de ses enseignements. Sur le futon grinçant de la minuscule chambre de Ben, elle allait lui donner ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.


	10. Eric

Appariement : Eric

Rating : T

* * *

Eric resta debout à côté de la fenêtre, observant les autres étudiants dans la cours qui profitaient d'une des rares journées ensoleillées à Forks. Mike Newton flirtait avec Jessica Stanley. Bien qu'elle feigne d'être ennuyée par lui, il était évident qu'elle accueillait favorablement ses avances. Angela Weber et Ben Cheney, assis côte à côte, se tenait la main sous la table tout en étudiant pour leur examen de chimie.

En regardant tous ses couples, Eric se demanda quand son tour viendrait, quand une jeune fille arriverait et regarderait au-delà son intelligence et de son obsession pour les échecs pour trouver le garçon gentil qui se cachait derrière tout ça.


	11. Bree

Appariement : Bree

Rating : T

* * *

Mme Tanner marchait dehors. Le vent d'automne faisait tourbillonner les feuilles mortes autour d'elle. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le vieux vélo, appuyé contre la balustrade du porche. Il lui rappelait sa fille, et des temps plus heureux. Maintenant, les pneus étaient à plat et la chaîne toute rouillée d'avoir été laissée sous la pluie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le déplacer.

Bree avait aimé ce vélo. Elle se promenait à travers les rues durant les chaudes journées d'été en souriant et en riant. Mais Bree avait disparue sans laisser de trace. Ce petit rappel de sa présence contribuait à apaiser le cœur brisé de sa mère.


	12. Renée

Appariement : Renée

Rating : T

* * *

_Une caméra._

_Une carte routière._

_Un plein d'essence._

C'était les seules choses dont Renée avait besoin pour se sentir vivante. Elle aimait rouler les vitres baissées, sentir la chaleur du soleil sur son visage et le vent dans ses cheveux. Elle détestait l'air saturé de Forks, l'humidité et le froid, la mousse verte qui recouvrait toutes les surfaces. Elle conduisait de ville en ville, souriant à chaque fois qu'elle passait une frontière, sentant le poids du malheur s'alléger de plus en plus. Tandis qu'elle regardait sa fille sourire à l'arrière, Renée sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.


	13. Bella, Edward & Renesmée

Appariement : Bella/Edward/Renesmée

Rating : T

* * *

Le soleil déclinant de l'été filtrait à travers les arbres et faisait étinceler le visage d'Edward. Les fleurs dans la clairière avaient depuis longtemps disparues, mais l'herbe s'accrochait tandis que l'automne approchait à grand pas. Bella traçait avec son doigt la mâchoire d'Edward, toujours subjuguée par la beauté de son mari. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu étinceler, et maintenant, même si sa peau brillait de la même manière, il était toujours la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue.

L'instant fut rompu par les cris de leur fille qui frappait des tasses ensemble, attendant impatiemment qu'ils s'amusent à prendre le thé.


	14. Jessica & Mike

Appariement : Jessica/Mike

Rating : T

* * *

L'été devait être consacré à la plage. Jessica Stanley profitait pleinement des heures d'ensoleillement en paradant dans son minuscule bikini, dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de Mike Newton. Elle ajusta son haut, poussant ses seins vers l'avant pour tirer le meilleur parti de ses attributs.

Plus tard dans la journée, lorsque Mike lui saisit la main pour l'entraîner loin de la foule, elle sourit en le suivant. Et à l'arrière du van de Tyler Crowley, elle perdit son minuscule bikini. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la première fille à se retrouver dans cette position, elle voulait être la dernière.


	15. Esmé & Edward

Appariement : Esmé/Edward

Rating : T

* * *

Esmé regarda Edward placer un couvercle de limonade Snapple sur son lutrin avant de commencer à jouer. Les notes du piano envahirent la pièce. Elle sourit en regardant son fils préféré, heureuse de voir le changement qui s'était opéré en lui. Bien que les autres membres de la famille se méfiaient des choix qu'il faisait, elle, elle les avait déjà acceptés.

Elle préférait Edward et ce n'était un secret pour personne. Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui; qu'il tombe amoureux et qu'il trouve sa compagne. Et si son choix s'arrêtait sur une humaine, elle se tiendrait fièrement debout derrière lui.


	16. Alice & Bella

Appariement : Alice/Bella

Rating : T

* * *

Alice resta figée comme une statue. La vision qu'elle avait l'empêchait de respirer. Elle avait du mal à donner un sens à ce qui se jouait dans son esprit. Il y avait de l'eau, des vagues et un profond sentiment qu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire. Le ciel était gris, mais les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers l'épaisse couche nuageuse.

Elle aperçut Bella au bord d'une falaise. Cette dernière regardait vers le bas. _Non, non, non,_ pensa Alice, mais Bella ferma les yeux et tomba. Alice regarda le corps inanimé de Bella flotter avant de sombrer dans la noirceur écrasante de l'océan. Et puis, plus rien.


	17. J Jenks

Appariement : J. Jenks

Rating : T

* * *

Jason Jenks ajusta sa cravate et tira sur son col. Le son du photocopieur et celui du télécopieur pouvaient être entendu depuis le bureau, mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire, c'était de se concentrer sur le grincement de sa chaise et sur l'homme stoïque assis à côté de lui. Il tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Jasper Cullen le rendait toujours nerveux, mais Jason n'arrivait jamais à se résoudre à refuser ses demandes. Dans ses yeux or et son visage juvénile, il y avait quelque chose qui lui inspirait le danger. Jenks ne pouvait que ce soumettre à ses exigences.

* * *

N/T : J'ai une otite et une infection de la gorge. Bref, ça ne va pas du tout, alors pour ce qui est de la traduction, on oublie ça pour quelques jours. J'ai quelques drabble d'avance, mais pour ce qui est d'_ATO _et du dernier chapitre de _La vie alternative de Bree_, je n'ai traduit qu'environ la moitié de chaque. Alors, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste sur l'une de ces fic avant au moins la fin de la semaine prochaine. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce délai, mais je dois me soigner. Sur ce, j'espère qu'au moins vous, vous passerez un bon weekend. Moi je vais souffrir en silence tout en préparant la fête de mon petit dernier qui aura 3 ans dimanche. J'espère que ça ira mieux d'ici là.


	18. Rosalie

Appariement : Rosalie

Rating : T

* * *

Debout, sous la lumière du lustre, Rosalie lissa sa robe et poussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Elle pencha la tête en observant les invités de la fête. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était la plus belle femme de la pièce, et la célibataire la plus convoitée. Elle souriait et discutait tandis qu'elle sirotait son verre tout en se complaisant de l'attention qui lui était portée.

Ses yeux continuaient à balayer la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait attirer son attention, mais elle ne vit pas l'homme dont la beauté était égale à la sienne.

* * *

N/T : Ça va un peu mieux. Merci à celles qui m'ont souhaité un bon rétablissement. ;-)


	19. Ms Cope & Edward

Appariement : Ms Cope/Edward

Rating : T

* * *

Prise sous la pluie, Shelly Cope serra étroitement une pile de documents contre sa poitrine tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau au lycée. À cause de sa vision compromises par les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur ses grosses lunettes, elle s'emmêla les pieds et trébucha, envoyant valser les documents dans une flaque d'eau.

Tandis qu'elle luttait pour ramasser les pages humides qui étaient collées ensemble, elle fut surprise de voir Edward Cullen à ses côtés, entrain de l'aider à récupérer ses documents. Elle rougit en le regardant, sentant son corps se réchauffer. En secouant la tête, elle décida que c'était la faute de sa ménopause.


	20. Edward & Elisabeth

Appariement : Edward/Elisabeth

Rating : T

* * *

Debout à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il avait jadis partagé avec ses parents, Edward luttait pour se rappeler de ce que ça vie avait été. L'odeur de la poussière et celle la moisissure l'agressaient, tandis qu'il se déplaçait de pièce en pièce pour écarter les draps poussiéreux, qui recouvraient les meubles qui n'avaient pas été utilisés depuis des décennies.

Le piano était dans un coin. Son bois était sale et usé. Edward appuya sur une note basse, écoutant le son plat.

Une autre note.

Un peu plus haute.

Puis, il se rappela de sa mère, Elisabeth, assise sur le banc en souriant tandis qu'il jouait une simple chanson enfantine.


	21. Demetri

Appariement : Demetri

Rating : T

* * *

Ce drabble a été écrit pour : shoefreak37

Les yeux hermétiquement fermés, Demetri essayait de se concentrer, de se vider la tête de tous ces encombrements excessifs. Il recherchait le ténor des pensées de sa cible, l'essence même de son esprit.

Une carte d'embarquement.

Un bus.

Larmes et vives réclamations pour obtenir de l'aide.

Des flashs d'où elle allait se jouaient derrière ses paupières, comme s'il regardait un film. Elle était là, debout et seule, sous un ciel gris foncé, tentant de composer frénétiquement un numéro sur un vieux téléphone payant. Aucune des ses pièces de monnaie ne fonctionnait. Parfait.

Demetri sourit. Aro serait content.


	22. Seth

Appariement : Seth

Rating : T

* * *

Les gars de la réserve crièrent et hurlèrent pour encourager Seth tandis qu'il grimpait les marches branlantes clouées à l'arbre. Bien que plonger de la falaise soit le sport nautique préféré, parfois, ils se retiraient à l'intérieur de leurs terres, passant par les bois pour accéder à l'étang isolé qu'ils avaient découvert deux été auparavant.

Sam avait été celui qui avait proposé de monter, pour accrocher une corde sur la branche la plus haute qui s'étendait au dessus de l'eau. Avec un dernier soupir, Seth saisit cette dernière avant de se balancer en hurlant pour ensuite se laisser tomber l'eau réchauffée par le soleil d'été.

* * *

Cynthia : En fait, ces drabbles ne se passent pas nécessairement durant les romans. La traque de Demetri pourrait avoir eu lieu avant ou après.


	23. Carlisle & Esmé

Appariement : Carlisle/Esmé

Rating : T

* * *

L'excitation dans le vieux théâtre était palpable, tout comme dans la ligne de personnes qui défilaient pour prendre place. Des murmures de conversation et des rires emplissaient l'air jusqu'à ce que l'écran s'allume. Carlisle entendait le léger bourdonnement de la statique, et le vrombissement du petit mécanisme, tandis que le projecteur montrait une image vacillante sur le grand écran. Le cri d'un violon ainsi que la course des notes d'un piano avertissaient la menace d'un danger imminent.

En souriant, Carlisle se tourna pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de sa compagne assise à ses côtés, saisissant sa main tandis que le vampire Nosferatus faisait sa première apparition devant eux.


	24. James

Appariement : James

Rating : T

* * *

En mordant et en grondant, James se battait contre ses ravisseurs. Le jeu n'était pas sensé se terminer de cette façon. Le doux parfum de son sang flottait toujours dans l'air ; il en savourait la saveur sur sa langue. Une petite gorgé ; c'était tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit.

James sentit ses membres être arrachés de son corps avant d'entendre craquement de son cou tandis que sa tête était décapitée.

Ensuite le craquement d'une allumette.

Le feu était chaud et il consumait son corps, transformant sa chair non vivante en cendre. Il était né du feu et le fait qu'il était en train de mourir par lui, lui semblait poétique.


	25. Emmett

Appariement : Emmett

Rating : T

* * *

Debout devant l'immeuble à appartements, Emmett essayait de mesurer la distance exacte qu'il y avait entre les rebords de chaque fenêtre avec ses yeux de vampire. S'il prenait la chance d'essayer de faire quelques sauts, il était certain de pouvoir réussir. Non pas que cela importait ; même s'il tombait, son corps guérirait rapidement. Il sourit en décidant de faire un essaie – la nuit sous le couvert de l'obscurité.

Spiderman aurait pu grimper sur l'immeuble, mais il n'avait rien à avoir avec les vampires. Emmett pourrait être un super héros… aussi longtemps que Rosalie ne le découvrirait pas.


	26. Bella & Alice

Appariement : Bella/Alice

Rating : T

* * *

Joignant ses mains avec celles de sa meilleure amies, Bella était debout avec Alice, observant les nuages passer. L'éternité leur offrait des possibilités illimitées. Bien que la raison de sa transformation soit Edward et l'amour qu'ils partageaient, Bella était heureuse de la famille et des amis qu'elle avait acquis.

Tandis que les années avaient passées – en apparence très rapidement – leur amitié n'avait cessée de se renforcer. Bien qu'elle ait apprécié être enfant unique durant sa vie humaine, elle était reconnaissante d'avoir gagné une véritable sœur dans sa vie de vampire.

* * *

Voilà. Ceci était le dernier drabbles de cette ff. Merci à _ms-ambrosia_ de m'avoir permis d'en faire la traduction. Ils sont géniaux.

Je tiens à vous remercier vous, chère lectrices, de m'avoir suivie dans cette petite aventure. Vos review me font toujours chaud au cœur. Vous répondez présente à mes traductions et ça me fait très plaisir.

Si vous avez aimé ces drabbles, sachez que j'ai une autre ff en attente contenant 223 drabbles. Elle sera en ligne d'ici peu.

À bientôt

Une dernière review pour la route…

Miss Lunatik


End file.
